Antii Mbadinuju
Antii "An" Mbadinuju (born June 8, 3928) is a Talmorian politician and former Great Farba from the Talmoria dyamani of Mansako. She represented Mansako's Lesako District from January 3, 3965 until her successful election bid to the office of Great Farba in 3985. Her focus on civil rights and justice system reform were sources of attention for those opposed to her candidacy and made her a recipient of criticism from various aristocratic-conservative groups. After ten years in office she decided to not seek reelection. Early Life Mbadinuju was born and raised in Lesako, Mansako. She was born to Chidimma and Muammar Mbadinuju. She was raised in a mixed religious environment by her Israist father and Ameliorate practicing mother.She has identified herself solely with her Ameliorate faith since 3970. She was Mansako's first and only Ameliorate representative as well as the first and only Ameliorate Great Farba. While studying at the University of Talmoria in Lesako she was a student of then professor Dejen Ihejirika. His political ideas are considered to be extremely influential in her own political philosophy. Upon graduating from the university with a degrees in economics and political science she developed close ties with Ihejirika. She later served on his first political campaign. Tenure in the Gbara Mbadinuju was elected to the Gbara in 3965 with the support from her mentor and friend Dejen Ihejirika. The two were political allies in the Gbara and often co-sponsored bills. Mbadinuju became a great advocate for a liberal-oriented government much to the displeasure of the more traditional members of her party. In 3979 she became one of the highest ranking members of the Gbara when she was chosen as a Co-Majority Leader to represent her party's liberals. She worked closely with Dejen Ihejirika, who had just been elected as Great Farin, to pass civil rights acts to restore common rights to Talmoria. However, their efforts were stymied by the large conservative faction in her party and in the Gbara. Her greatest achievements in office have been her sponsorship of vital literacy resolutions and a resolution to end modern-day equivalent to domestic slavery. She was known for her sarcastic comments in the Gbara. Great Farba Mbadinuju served as Talmoria's 7th Great Farba. She was elected after her friend and ally Dejen Ihejirika was forced to step down after a vote of no confidence. She rallied her party's liberal wing to pass the The Rights of the Masses Acts which are hailed as her greatest achievements and the cornerstone of modern Talmorian democracy. The acts were the brainchild of her predecessor Dejen Ihejirika, but his unpopularity in the Gbara and among the populace prevented him from passing the acts. She managed to pass the acts by promising concessions to the more conservative members of the Gbara. Her 3985 speech in the Gbara Assembly Building is also credited with moving the Gbara to an unanimous vote of the The Rights of the Masses Acts. In the last years of her tenure she passed legislation to make the position of Great Farin/Farba a popularly elected position. Legacy Antii Mbadinuju is remembered as one of the greatest politicians and leaders in modern Talmoria history. She is credited with restoring civil rights to the nation after a decades long struggle and for starting a "liberal revolution" among the population. Her compassion towards ethnic minorities, support for Talmorian pluralism, and allowing the head of government to be popularly elected are regarded as the foundations of the modern state in Talmoria. She is also a feminist icon for many in country. Mbadinuju has several buildings and monuments named after her in honor of her achievements. Category:Talmorian people Category:Heads of Government